Hoody
Hoody - jest pobocznym antagonistą w Marble Hornets. Jest alter-ego Briana Thomasa, byłym partnerem Masky'ego. Historia Brian Jego pierwszy występ pojawił się na początku serii w wielu taśmach, gdzie pokazano, że jest on głównym bohaterem Marble Hornets, ale konsekwentnie denerwuje i myli nastawienie Alexa Kralie. Kiedy taśmy, które Jay dostał od Alexa, kończą się, nie jest jasne, gdzie jest Brian ani co się z nim stało. We wpisie nr 51, Brian wędruje niewinnie po spalonym budynku, co miało być sceną w filmie Alexa. Podczas kręcenia filmu Brian staje się bardzo niespokojny i prosi Alexa, aby się pospieszył, ale wkrótce zostanie zaatakowany przez Operatora. Kiedy kamera się włącza, Brian biegnie po budynku do Alexa i potyka się przez Tima, który kaszle w kącie spalonego pokoju. Kiedy Brian się odwraca, Operator stoi za nim i wideo znów się przerywa. Gdy wideo wraca, Brian zostaje odciągnięty z ekranu przez nieznaną postać, która prawdopodobnie jest Alexem, podczas gdy inna postać (lub prawdopodobnie ta sama) podnosi kamerę i zostawia go za sobą. Nie jest pewne, czy jest on martwy, potencjalnie w śpiączce lub nieprzytomny, czy może skończyć jak Tim lub Alex. Wpis nr 54 pokazuje Briana po raz kolejny, jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że jest wszystko z nim w porządku (podobnie jak Tim), taśma musiała być nagrana przed wpisem nr 51. Tutaj czeka z Alexem w mieszkaniu Tima, podczas gdy Tim idzie, by ponownie włączyć zasilanie. Jest w mieszkaniu, aby omówić, jaka powinna być muzyka do zwiastunów filmowych. Jest także we wpisie nr 55, próbuje nakręcić scenę i rozmawia z Alexem i Timem na temat potencjalnego miejsca do kręcenia. Hoody Hoody pojawia się we wczesnych wpisach MarbleHornets, zwłaszcza w pobliżu samochodu Jaya, przed kamerą. Pokazany jest tylko krótko przed wyjściem. Jednak nie był to jego ostatni występ, ponieważ zarówno on, jak i Masky zostali zaatakowani przez Alexa w późniejszym wpisie. Próbuje udusić Alexa Kralie na śmierć, zanim Operator zainterweniuje. Później pokazano, jak włamuje się do domu Tima. Rozgląda się za pigułkami, a dokładniej tymi, które powstrzymują Tima przed napadami. Udaje mu się zdobyć pozostałą butelkę i idzie do szafy, zanim Tim, histerycznie kaszle, próbuje ich znaleźć. Nie mając możliwości ich znalezienia, Tim mdleje, a Hoody to obserwuje. Później Tim jest widziany w pozycji płodowej i płacze. Hoody jednak w pewnym momencie odchodzi. Następnym razem widzimy Hoody'ego, kiedy Jay goni go do opuszczonego budynku. Jay znajduje właz i wchodzi do niego. Jay znalazł lalkę Operatora i kartotekę Tima. W innym wpisie Tim widzi napis „On jest kłamcą” napisany na ścianie, najprawdopodobniej stworzony przez Hoody'ego. Kilka wpisów później Jay i Tim przemykają się wokół Hoody, który nie wie, że tam są, w tym samym budynku. Hoody błąka się i zostawia taśmę w tym samym pokoju, w którym przebywał Tim. Gdy Jay i Tim zakradają się dookoła, Hoody wychodzi, kiedy do niego podbiegają. Jednak Hoody, wykazując się niewiarygodną szybkością i wytrzymałością, zdoła go wyprzedzić na pole. Kiedy Jay i Tim myślą, że osaczyli go w najbardziej oczywistym miejscu, Hoody natychmiast znika z pola widzenia. Później wpis pokazuje, że Hoody i Masky atakują Alexa. Hoody celuje pistoletem, zanim zauważy, że Operator interweniuje. Następnie Hoody idzie w kierunku innego opuszczonego budynku i siada na łóżku. Zdejmuje maskę i pije wodę. Wychodząc, Hoody jest niewidoczny dla Alexa, który trzymając pistolet, zapytał, gdzie jest Jay. Hoody jednak drwi z Alexa. Alex został rozproszony przez zewnętrzne źródło, dające Hoody'emu wystarczająco dużo powietrza, aby mógł się przeciwstawić i uciec od Alexa. Hoody pojawia się na krótko, gdy Jay krzyczy, aby Tim spojrzał na kogoś w oddali. Pojawia się jednak w ułamku sekundy. W końcu Hoody pojawia się po tym, jak Tim wychodzi z domu, by znaleźć Alexa, z dłońmi Jaya przywiązanymi do jego pleców. Hoody rozgląda się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu noża. Podchodzi do Jaya, który boi się Hoody'ego z powodu noża. Jednak Hoody rzuca nóż i odkłada aparat. Po tym, jak Jay się uwalnia, ściga Hoody'ego, ale kiedy wychodzi za róg, ten znowu zniknął. Następnie Tim znajduje go, tylko po to, aby kamera pomijała wiele klatek jednocześnie. W jednej z ostatnich klatek Hoody wisi na półce w Benedict Hall. Jednak gdy Tim przygotowuje się do ostatecznego ciosu rurą, Hoody znika z widoku; prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Tim go popchnął. To spowodowało, że Hoody spadł na pierwsze piętro. Tim przeszukuje go i zbiera taśmę i potrzebne pigułki. Tim również próbuje odkryć, kto kryje się za jego maską, ale został złapany przez Operatora. Twarz Hoody'ego, zostaje pokazana przez Alexa Kralie podczas jego walki z Timem. Tim drwi z Alexa, pytając go, czy planuje skończyć jak „wrak człowieka” tak samo jak Brian. Alex następnie mówi, że wie, co się stało z Brianem. Teleportowani są w nieznane miejsce, a martwe i zdemaskowane ciało Briana opiera się o ścianę. Alex informuje Tima, że zabił go podczas ich spotkania i że tam umarł, powoli. Tim krzyczy po tym, jak się o tym dowiedział, a następnie zostają teleportowani, i już nigdy nie widzimy Briana. Co się stało z ciałem Briana, jest nieznane, poza tym, że nie żyje. Galeria BrianThomas.png|Pierwsze pojawienie się Briana (z tyłu Operator) Hoodycar.png|Pierwsze pojawienie się Hoody'ego Hoodie.png Hoodyspadł.jpg|Śmierć Hoody'ego HoodyMartwy.png|Martwe ciało Hoody'ego en:Hoody Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Internetowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów z Youtube Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Thrillerów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Creepypasta Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Slenderverse Kategoria:Źli wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Alter-Ego Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Dysocjacyjni Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Hakerzy Kategoria:Ze spranym mózgiem Kategoria:Opętani Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Włamywacze Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Milczący Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Filmowcy Snuffa Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele